Of Romeo and Juliet
by Semdai Bloodquill
Summary: Crossover of FF9 and Romeo and Juliet, featuring Garnet and Zitan[Zidane in japanese] This was originally an essay for english class, hence the bad opening, but I had too much fun writing it and wanted to share it with more than just my normal friends. PG


By Semdai Bloodquill  
  
Disclaimer : I do not own the FF9 cast no matter how much it kills me to admit it. And Romeo and Juliet will always be the property of Shakesphere. (heavy sigh)  
  
~Zitan~  
  
My name is Zitan Tribal. Go ahead and laugh at my name, everybody does. I'm not human, just to get that out of the way. I belong to a race of semi- humans more commonly known as the Genomes. My people came to this planet from Terra, the center of the Terran Empire. When our home was destroyed, we fled to this planet and have lived here ever since. To prove my none human heritage, I chose not to hide my Genome traits. For one point, I haven't grown since the age of ten, therefor I am a seventeen year old person only standing four and a half feet tall. For another, I have a tail, bizarre as that may seem. For that reason I am often called 'Monkey Boy' by my friends.  
  
I have shoulder length hair that I wear in a loose ponytail, sand colored skin where I'm not scarred, and large, cerulean colored eyes. In general, I look like any other Genome although I don't act like one at all. I was taken from Terra by my older brother, who is no longer living, at a very young age. He left me on this planet for reasons he never fully explained to me at the time of his death. From what I could gather, he wanted to keep me from challenging his position as Commander of the Genomes, but he also wanted to keep me from suffering his fate at the merciless hands of our father. My brother both saved and destroyed me, by condemning me to live without any knowledge of who or what I was. But that no longer matters to me. He and Father died several years ago. And although I hate them both, I do long for another chance to speak again with Kuja, even for the sole purpose of cursing him for his blind ambitions. But enough of the past, let us return to the present.  
  
These days I live wherever I wish or wherever my friends live. With Father and Kuja dead, I am an orphan again. My friends and I earn our living as bandits. We are a daring group of thieves disguised as a theater troupe. We are called 'Tantalus' after our boss, Baku Tantalus. There are many of us but our main members are myself, Blank Malirus, Marcus Oruna, Cinna Mikaggi, and Ruby Enralda. Our hideout is located within the city of Lindblum.  
  
Lindblum is one of the three great nations of the Mist Continent. It is the most technologically advanced city in the world. Airships with huge cannons and massive flame-throwers fill the skies around the city and the surrounding areas. Despite its advanced technology, Lindblum favors old style houses and shops. The entire city is separated by districts. The buildings of each district are build in, on, and around each other, making the city like an immense, three dimensional rat maze, and providing the perfect sanctuary for those who don't wish to be discovered.  
  
~Dagger~  
  
Close friends call me 'Dagger,' but everyone else knows me as Garnet til Alexandros, the Princess of Alexandria. I have dark brown eyes and waist length hair the color of chocolate which I wear long and flowing because I enjoy the feeling it creates when it is swept up by a strong breeze.  
  
I lived a sheltered and uneventful life up until about a year ago when I was kidnapped, which isn't the right word because I asked them to do it, by Tantalus. The original plan was to get me to my uncle in Lindblum, but the plan went astray and I ended up traveling the globe with Zitan and his friends battling fierce enemies, fighting to save our planet, and aiding Zitan in his search for the truth about himself. After the final battle and the death of Zitan's brother, Kuja, the world slipped back into peace...almost.  
  
My mother never forgave Tantalus for 'kidnapping' me and since then has never given up her hatred of them. But, unbeknownst to her, I must admit that Zitan and I fell in love in that span of time that we traveled together. The only person who knows of this is Freya Cresant.  
  
Freya is an old friend of Zitan's. She comes from the city of Burmecia, but like Zitan, she wanders from place to place. It is her that enables communication between myself and Zitan. Often I turn to her in times of need or advice.  
  
Freya's race, the people of Burmecia, are like a cross between humans and mice. They are the size of humans and have all their abilities, but retain many of the traits of their mice-like ancestors. Their faces are elongated and mouse-like in their appearance. Their hands are paws with short, but sharp, claws and long fingers, same with their feet. The ears of the Burmecians are tall and pointed like the tall pointed hats they so like, they also have tails with tufts of fur on their tips. Freya clothes herself in a red trenchcoat with a matching red hat and a ribbon of the same color tied around her tail's end. She always carries a spear over her shoulder.  
  
Burmecia is a very isolated city. Its buildings of metal and stone reach high into the air. The Burmecians build with stone and metal for one sole reason. That reason is because the sun never shines in Burmecia, the clouds never part, and the rain never stops. It is a dark, yet peaceful, city governed by its gentle rat-people. No one is sure why the Burmecians choose to live in a city of eternal rain and darkness, but it may have something to do with the ancestors of the rat-people and how mice and rats prefer dark, undisturbed places.  
  
Alexandria, on the other hand, is a beautiful city of elegant, wooden and metal buildings and exquisite palaces. The city is built on a high plateau overlooking a valley bordered by the mountains that separate Alexandria from Lindblum. In Alexandria, it rarely rains and is only cold in the winter. Quite a pleasant city, I think.  
  
Freya is the one who delivers all my letters to Zitan for two reasons. The first is because I simply can't send them to him for the reason that they may be detected. The second, Zitan moves around to often to be traced and since Freya moves around as well and somehow always seems to know where to look for him she sees to it that our letters reach one another. Zitan and I have tried to keep our love secret, but the news is beginning to leak out. Our Captain of the Guard, Adelbert Stiener, is beginning to suspect that something is amiss and has made it harder for me to smuggle letters to Zitan. Freya is of great help in this business.  
  
I fear we will be discovered soon, despite our efforts to conceal these events. Above all else, I fear our discovery.  
  
~Captain Stiener and Tantalus~  
  
Zitan stepped into the bright sunlight of the afternoon sun. Alexandria was having very pleasant weather, but General Beatrix and Captain Stiener roaming the city made it a cloudy day for Zitan and the other bandits. Beatrix, although she had worked with Zitan and his friends to save the world, bore a deep dislike of Zitan that her queen's hatred only fueled. Stiener had no love for Zitan whatsoever.  
  
Zitan ducked into an alley to avoid being seen. He continued on, not making much noise, which came to him naturally due to his bandit instincts, toward the city's central plaza where he would find his companions.  
  
The oldest member of Tantalus was Baku, the ringleader of all their operations and pretty much the guy who gave out jobs to new members. The senior members of Tantalus were free to act as they wished and could go on missions alone if they saw fit. The oldest of the senior members was Marcus Oruna. Marcus was a good hearted man in his early twenties whose sword would pick a fight as quickly as his arms would embrace a friend. He fit the stereotype image of a pirate perfectly, broad build, old fashioned clothes, stern face, and red bandanna.  
  
Blank Malirus, on the other hand, was a highwayman at heart. He was always calm and collected, delightfully playful in character, casual to the eye but ever alert and watchful. His skin was scarred and patched in many places where he had taken serious hits in battle and his blood colored hair was neatly pulled back by his headband, which covered his eyes as well. It was a rumor among the elite thieves that Blank Malirus had not seen sunlight in twelve years. The circling story was that Blank had once been the beloved son of a Lindblum noble, but when his family was murdered he was the only survivor. Six-year-old Blank had witnessed his family's death and, because the sight so sickened and terrified him, he tied a piece of leather over his eyes, erased the name his parents had given him from memory, walked away from his former home, and never returned. Nobody was ever able to figure out how he managed to see with a piece of leather over his eyes. Nevertheless, the new thief on Lindblum's streets took the name 'Blank Malirus' and prospered under the care of a kind hearted bandit leader named Baku Tantalus.  
  
The youngest of the senior members was Cinna Mikaggi. He was like smaller echo of Marcus, but much more willing to flee than fight. He greatly admired Blank and Marcus and rarely went anywhere without them. At a glance he seemed like a bad-tempered person, but he had a soft heart and a mind for his friends.  
  
When Zitan arrived on the scene, Marcus, Blank, and Cinna were having a conversation at the foot of a monument that stood in the center of the plaza with another of their friends, a Black Mage named Vivi. Vivi Omnicresa came from a small community on the Outer Continent called Black Mage Village. Timid and rather shy, Vivi never picked fights and fought only in self-defense. Vivi's people were not born naturally, instead they were produced by countries during wars and used as soldiers. They were denied souls and knew only blind obedience, until a handful began to think for themselves. These thinking mages resisted their creators' commands and left the armies. Nowadays, the mages and Genomes live together in Black Mage Village. Why they haven't changed the name to Black Mage/Genome Village I do not know.  
  
Vivi only stood about four feet tall, with his two foot tall hat on. There is really only two words needed to describe Vivi: short and adorable. His enormous hat covered his face except for his large, glowing, yellow eyes. He wore a blue overcoat and gray gloves with black and yellow pants. His sense of fashion blinded his friends.  
  
"We should leave," Vivi was saying when Zitan arrived, "Stiener and Beatrix are both patrolling the city and we're likely to be caught." Cinna and Marcus just laughed. Blank retained his normal position of leaning against a wall, or in this case the monument, and remained quiet.  
  
"You worry too much, Vivi," Marcus dismissed, then he noticed Zitan, "good afternoon to you, Zitan." The others looked up to acknowledge Zitan's arrival.  
  
" The day would be better without all these knights running around," Zitan remarked.  
  
" I'll second that thought," Blank added from his position.  
  
" I'll third," Cinna joined.  
  
" I'll fourth," Marcus linked, " what do you think, Vivi?"  
  
" It'd be nice without them," Vivi started, " but then bandits would overrun the city." The others looked at him skeptically.  
  
" You say that like it's a bad thing," Blank bantered. The five of them laughed good-heartily, but their laughter was cut short when Captain Stiener entered the plaza. He spotted Zitan almost immediately.  
  
" Zitan," he challenged, " a word with you if you please." Blank rolled his eyes behind his headband. Stiener always tried sneakiness but he was never good at it. Not to mention, he looked ridiculous in his oversized, clanking, armor.  
  
" If I know you, Captain Rust-a-lot, you'll top your word with your sword," Blank snorted, " and likely miss your mark." Marcus and Cinna chuckled. Zitan smirked wryly.  
  
" I'll deal with you in good time," Stiener fumed.  
  
" I'm quaking in my stolen boots," Blank said sarcastically, causing Marcus and Cinna to erupt in laughter. Zitan was amused by Blank's remark, but didn't want to throw any lit matches into a dry cornfield.  
  
" Your word, Captain," he diverted.  
  
" Have you been communicating with the princess," Stiener demanded. Zitan's stomach did a somersault and his heart skipped a beat.  
  
" How would I," he replied, keeping his cool, " you screen her letters don't you?" Stiener was convinced that Zitan was lying. He drew his sword.  
  
" Will you swear on your blade to that," he challenged. For all bandits, the highest and most solemn of all vows is to swear on one's blade. To make false vows on one's sword is to bring great misfortune and ultimate dishonor. Supposedly, swearing falsely on your sword ensured the failure of all your future missions. Tantalus bandits was very sincere when they swore on their blades, Zitan was not an exception.  
  
" I only swear on my life, never my blades," Zitan countered, laying a hand over both his daggers. Stiener took this to mean that his assumption was true.  
  
" Draw if you value your freedom, robber," He invited. 'Robber' to a Tantalus member was an extremely offensive term. Blank was infuriated.  
  
" Insult Zitan and you insult Tantalus," he growled, " insult Tantalus and you will answer to my sword." Blank moved from his position slowly and deliberately, each move made with purpose. He drew his sword and rested the sharp side against his shoulder.  
  
" Care to support your words with blows," Stiener dared, clanking into his fighting pose.  
  
" Hit me if you can, Queen's lackey," Blank invited, swinging his sword in a backward circle before entering his battle stance.  
  
~Blank~  
  
When you've been a bandit since you were six, you pick up some useful abilities. In my case, agility, not to mention, I'm rather small and slender for my eighteen years of age. I dashed back and forth at Stiener, as was my style of combat, striking time and time again and making Stiener crazy from the clanging of my sword hitting his armor. He got a good hit at me with his broadsword, but I was saved by my agility for the most part, though I was forced to favor my left side for the rest of the battle, which was a hindrance.  
  
" First blood is mine," Stiener gloated as I half-limped half-jumped back.  
  
" First blood is not nearly as important as last blood," I stated calmly, remembering a saying among the outlaws of Lindblum.  
  
Zitan came between us in a vain attempt to halt our battle. He shouted for us to hold our swords, but Stiener paid no heed to Zitan's cry for peace. His broadsword came at Zitan's back, meaning to finish him quickly. I couldn't let that happen.  
  
Zitan stumbled to the side as I shoved him out of the path of Stiener's sword, taking the hit myself.  
  
All I felt was excruciating pain. My lungs were on fire from the pain of the cold metal sword as its presence seared through my breast. I felt paralysed from the shock and pain of the blow. I felt the sword slide out of my ribs slowly as I dropped to my knees in agony, tightly clutching the wound, desperate to keep my lifeblood inside of me. It was in vain. At first I tried to stand, but the more I tried to rise, the more anguish I felt. I was faintly aware of Zitan's hands on my shoulders trying to hold me up. Blood was dappled over my clothes and the arm I was holding over the wound. Every second I could feel myself grow weaker.  
  
" Zitan," I panted, my breath came in short, ragged gasps, " take my headband off."  
  
" Why," he asked. I grabbed his wrist with my free hand to keep from falling. Again it was in vain, Zitan went down on his knees, holding me tightly against his chest. I could feel my body quickly dying. My lungs couldn't draw breath. My heart was stumbling in its pulse.  
  
" Just... do it..." Zitan reached for my headband and tentatively pulled it free of my face. It fluttered to the ground and sunlight touched my eyes for the first time in twelve years.  
  
~Zitan~  
  
Violet. I couldn't have thought of a better color for Blank's eyes. They stared up at me through a haze of pain, an ocean of deep, alluring, dark purple caught in the iris of Blank's eyes. He spoke to me then for, though I didn't believe it then, the last time.  
  
" Thanks," he wheezed, his eyes became cloudy, " I wanted... to look... at you... without... that headband... at least... once..." Blank's body tensed and shook.  
  
" Blank," I stammered. He didn't reply. He simply curled himself up against my chest and trembled in pain. I tried again to get him to speak, but he suddenly went limp and lifeless in my arms. I remember crying out his name again but it was in vain. Blank was already gone from my world. Only a dead body remained, a shell of the Blank I had known, limp in my arms.  
  
I buried my face in his hair to stifle my anguished cries. Marcus and Cinna were speaking but their words were lost to me in my sorrow. In pure rage, I seized Blank's sword from the ground and rushed at Stiener. Violent out bursts came from my mouth. I heard none of it. A sword tip tore open my side. I didn't feel it. A mailled fist colided with my eye. I ignored it.  
  
I made one last swipe and my sword struck flesh. Whatever happened next, I didn't see so blinded I was from my pain and sorrow, all I knew was Vivi screamed in horror and blood splattered my face, then I ran until I thought my heart would burst and I could run no longer.  
  
The way I see it, there are two forms of pain. The pain you feel from physical wounds and the pain of loss and sadness. I felt my heart would explode from both forms of pain as I fell against the wall of some random alley, the blood that covered me left a smear on the wall. My tears washed Steiner's blood from my face as Blank's blood dried on my hands.  
  
The battle with Stiener began to take its toll on me. I felt weak. It was difficult to breathe. Gingerly, I touched the wound in my side and felt blood pouring from it. I heared voices approaching me but they seemed so far away. A pair of hands grabbed my shoulders but I hardly felt them. Another set of hands lifted my head, which felt too heavy to lift, and forced me to look at the faces of the other Tantalus Bandits.  
  
" Hang in there, Zitan," Marcus ordered, " we can't loose you too." Marcus gathered me into his arms and covered me with a cloak that Baku handed to him. My eyes were burning. I was struggling to draw breath.  
  
" I wont make it, Marcus," I stated breathlessly, " just go."  
  
" We're not leaving you behind, Zitan," Marcus insisted. I was comforted. Resting my head against Marcus's shoulder, I hoped Blank had felt a similar comfort in my own arms. My chest heaved. I started to convulse, coughing frantically as I did so. Marcus stopped.  
  
" What's wrong," Cinna cried. His voice was faint.  
  
I felt the ground against my back as Marcus laid me down. He was gripping my shoulders.  
  
" No, Zitan!" He yelled, " you can't give up now!" I didn't have a choice. I was shaking badly. Marcus was yelling my name, that I knew, everything else was slipping away, like water through a piece of parchment. New voices joined in, voices that I didn't know. There were sounds of a scuffle but I was almost gone. I didn't care any more.  
  
I could have sworn on my blade that I could hear Blank. 


End file.
